


calm the fire, make it brighter

by tatoeba



Series: sbsbs verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Gym Buddies CBX, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, baekhyun being baekhyun, double-stuffed oreo, he's a peanut butter double-stuffed oreo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: baekhyun has the best boyfriends ever.





	calm the fire, make it brighter

**Author's Note:**

> so [this](https://twitter.com/hyoyeonsubs2/status/864676665997361152) happened and i cried and [this](https://twitter.com/SCHNEE326/status/868474757099905024) also happened and i cried more and here we are. tbh i had originally wanted to write a dp scene in the sbsbs fic but it just didn't work out, so i've been waiting for the opportunity to write it as an extra. i'm glad i finally got around to it. 
> 
> this is set in the same verse as [side by side by side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9204734), but you don't really have to read that to read this, since this is just 6k of porn basically. for anyone who has read sbsbs, this takes place a couple of months after where that fic ended. :3
> 
> shout out to the ever wonderful bianca for reading this through for me ilu

Baekhyun grimaces as he wipes the sweat clinging along his jaw with the back of his hand. His heart is pounding a little still in his ears from the hour he just spent on the treadmill and his feet ache in his Nike sneakers. He takes a long drink out of his water bottle, until there's barely any left, then opens up the locker where he's stored all of his things.

He's just lifting his shirt up over his head when a warm hand slides up the side of his waist and around to his front, pressing fingertips down against his abs. Baekhyun shivers, laughs, pulls his shirt back down as he attempts to twist away. "Hey, learn how to keep your hands to yourself," Baekhyun says, looking over his shoulder Minseok who snorts in reply.

"That's rich, coming from you," he says. His fingers are still tapping along Baekhyun's stomach. "You're the one who has the most trouble not touching."

"I'm on my best behavior, especially when we're in public," Baekhyun says and Minseok laughs wholeheartedly at that, the cute, crooked laugh of his that still makes Baekhyun's knees a little weak.

"Funny," Minseok teases, eyes gleaming. He rubs his palm back and forth over Baekhyun's stomach, then dips down, fingers bumping against the waistband of Baekhyun's workout shorts. Baekhyun expects him to stop, but he doesn't. He pushes against it, lets his hand slide even further, and suddenly Baekhyun's heart is racing is for a different reason altogether.

Baekhyun drops his hand over Minseok's, threads their fingers together and squeezes for a second before he steps away, draws Minseok's hand off his body. The ghost of his touch still lingers. "I'm gonna shower quick before we go," he says, meeting Minseok's eyes. "Wanna join me?"

Minseok doesn't have to say anything, really. His smirk is answer enough.

The cool water of the shower feels incredible as it pours over Baekhyun's flushed skin, but Minseok's hands on him, Minseok's lips against his, that's even better. The shower is not big enough for this, honestly, but it's not the first time Baekhyun's been in here with someone else. Last time it'd been Jongdae. Baekhyun had given him a messy handjob, sucked a dark, dark mark against his collarbone, and stepped out after feeling incredibly satisfied.

Jongdae is at a faculty dinner tonight. It's just him and Minseok, but that's more than enough. Minseok's fingertips trace the gentle lines of Baekhyun's abs, and Baekhyun does the same to him, lets his fingers graze over the fine hairs that lead down to his cock. He doesn't dip that low though, not yet, waits to see what Minseok wants to do first.

Minseok kisses Baekhyun. Slow, slower than Baekhyun would like, but that's clearly why he's taking his time, knows it riles Baekhyun up. Baekhyun whimpers, "Please," and Minseok chuckles into his mouth, lets his hands slide around Baekhyun's waist to grab his ass instead. He pulls Baekhyun flush against him, and they both moan at that.

"You need to start doing some squats or something, Baekhyun," Minseok says, giving Baekhyun's ass another squeeze. "I know you used to have a better ass than this, I've seen the pictures."

"Who's showing you pictures of my butt?" Baekhyun snickers.

"You have, idiot," Minseok says as he noses along Baekhyun's throat. "But also Yixing. I'd almost be worried if he wasn't like, you know, a collector of butts."

Baekhyun laughs harder at that, but Minseok quickly shushes him by suddenly grasping Baekhyun’s half-hard cock in his hand. Baekhyun drops his forehead against Minseok's shoulder and does his best to muffle his moans as Minseok strokes him. The gym was mostly empty while they were working out, but there was still a few other people there, and anyone could hear them back here if they're not careful.

And maybe Minseok's thinking the same thing because instead of jerking Baekhyun off completely, he gives Baekhyun one last stroke, then kisses his lips chastely, and pulls away. Baekhyun groans, reaching out for him, but Minseok shakes his head, reaches around Baekhyun to turn the faucet off.

"Are you serious?" Baekhyun hisses. He's so turned on right now he might die if he doesn't get to come.

"Yes," Minseok says and Baekhyun hates how much more put-together he looks, even when one quick glance down confirms that Minseok's hard, too. "Let's continue this at home."

Baekhyun gapes at him. He can't believe he's being cockblocked by his own boyfriend. "You suck," he grumbles as Minseok reaches out from behind the shower curtain to grab their towels.

"I will," Minseok says, leering at him. "When we get home."

Baekhyun muffles a moan into his towel in anguish.

Jongdae is already home when they return to Minseok and Jongdae's apartment, looking up from where he's sitting at the couch, legs stretched out onto the coffee table. "Hey," he says. "How was the gym?"

Baekhyun falls face first onto the couch beside him and groans. He hears Jongdae laugh, then feels the familiar weight of his fingers as they slide in through his hair.

"That bad?" Jongdae asks.

"He's just mad I wouldn't blow him in the showers," Minseok says from somewhere behind Baekhyun. There's a sudden smack to Baekhyun's ass and he yelps, surprised, rolling over to glare at Minseok, only to roll right off the couch instead.

He lands with a thump on the floor in the space between the couch and the coffee table, his head spinning a little and pain shooting up his back as he blinks at the ceiling. This really does nothing to help his mood. He grumbles at himself but doesn't move, not until Jongdae's face comes into view.

"Are you okay?" Jongdae asks. His lips twitch in amusement.

Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest like a petulant child. "No," he says. "I need someone to fuck me."

"Wow, what a romantic," Minseok laughs he steps up in front of Baekhyun and holds his hands out. Baekhyun pouts at him for a moment, but then sighs, reaches out to take Minseok's hands, lets himself be hauled back up to his feet. He expects Minseok to let him go, but instead Minseok pulls until Baekhyun comes flush against his chest and Minseok can tip his chin up and kiss him.

The heat of arousal that's been simmering in Baekhyun's veins ever since Minseok had touched him back at the gym burns even hotter now as Baekhyun gasps against Minseok's mouth, tightens his grip on his hands as if to keep him in place. Minseok lets out this little breathless laugh, and Baekhyun kisses him even harder for it. He's so lost in it that he doesn't register the soft sound of the couch creaking, or the shuffle of Jongdae's feet until he's right behind Baekhyun, settling hands at his waist.

"Don't leave me out," Jongdae whines. His fingers dip under Baekhyun's shirt to drag along his skin. Baekhyun sighs as he pulls away from Minseok, twists his neck to look back at Jongdae over his shoulder.

"Kiss me then," Baekhyun demands and Jongdae does, without question, without hesitation, leaning forward until their lips meet.

With Minseok pressed against Baekhyun's front, a hand sliding up his chest, and Jongdae warm against Baekhyun's back, Baekhyun finds himself trapped in a way that's become exceedingly familiar. He's exactly where he wants to be.

Or, well, it's a start. "Let's move," he gasps out, breaking away from Jongdae's mouth. "Bed, please."

"Why're you in such a rush?" Minseok asks even as he follows Baekhyun down the hall.

Baekhyun pulls his shirt off over his head and throws it at Minseok's face. "God, I _wonder_ ," he says and Minseok lets Baekhyun's shirt fall to the floor as Baekhyun flops back onto the bed. "Maybe if _someone_ had gotten me off earlier, I'd be less eager to get fucked."

"You're always eager to get fucked," Jongdae says with a roll of his eyes. "And you know Minseok. He's much more careful about sex in public places."

"Yeah, because I'm not entirely shameless like the two of you," Minseok retorts as he strips out of his shirt, too.

"Says the only one in the room who dances naked for a living," Baekhyun laughs. "Whatever, it doesn't matter. We can fuck as much as we want now that we're all here."

"Take your pants off then or we won't get very far," Jongdae says as he approaches the bed, stands between Baekhyun's knees. He's removed his shirt already and his nipple piercing catches Baekhyun's eye, has arousal spiking low in Baekhyun’s gut. Baekhyun draws himself up into a sitting position, slides his hands up Jongdae's abs, his chest, around his back so he can draw him forward just enough for Baekhyun to lean up and put his mouth over his piercing.

The low, guttural sound of Jongdae's moan goes straight to Baekhyun's dick. He's been worked up for awhile now that he's already half-hard and getting harder every second, dick uncomfortably pushing against the confines of his jeans. He swipes his tongue over Jongdae's nipple once more before he pulls away.

"You, too," he says, tugging at the belt loop of Jongdae's jeans. His voice already sounds breathless.

Jongdae, looking a little dazed, just nods, steps back so he can strip completely. Baekhyun climbs off the bed to do the same, pulling his underwear and jeans down at once and almost falling over when he catches sight of Minseok stretching out across the bed. He's still wearing his tiny boxer briefs which is a shame, but at least Baekhyun can see the rest of him, and he forgets what he was even doing until Minseok catches his eyes and laughs.

"Need a hand?" he asks, and Baekhyun flushes, shakes his head as he quickly finishes stripping, shaking his jeans off his right ankle when they get stuck. "Come here," Minseok says, waving him over when he's done, and Baekhyun goes without protest, letting Minseok cup his face and kiss him again.

The bed dips behind him as Jongdae undoubtedly joins them, too, and Baekhyun reaches a hand back for him, hears Jongdae's soft laugh as his fingers tangle in with Baekhyun's own. He pulls and Baekhyun releases Minseok to turn to Jongdae instead, kisses him too as he falls back against the mattress. Jongdae follows, sliding in between Baekhyun's legs and settling against him, and Baekhyun wraps his arms around his waist, drags his nails down his back.

"Fuck," Jongdae hisses against Baekhyun's lips and Baekhyun grins, pleased, lets his hands fall to Jongdae's butt. He gives him an appreciative squeeze.

"Ah, so nice, your butt," he says empathetically and Jongdae laughs.

"You're ridiculous," he says as he pulls back. Baekhyun just shrugs a shoulder, grinning as he stares up at him, and doesn't remove his hands. Jongdae stares back for a moment before he slowly smirks. "So, who's dick did you want first?"

Baekhyun laughs loudly at that, but Minseok just groans from beside them, reaches out to swat Jongdae's shoulder. "I don't care," Baekhyun says as Jongdae slides a hand up Baekhyun’s thigh and squeezes. "God, one of you, both of you, just fuck me already.”

"Both, huh?" Jongdae says, arching an eyebrow. He looks at Baekhyun, then over at Minseok. "What do you think?"

"We've never done that before," Minseok says slowly. "Are you sure?"

Baekhyun feels his heart stutter in his chest at the concern, even as his dick swells from the mere thought of having the two of them fuck him at once. He hadn't really been thinking when he'd said it, honestly, the suggestion just tumbling out him, dredged up from old fantasies. He licks his lips, looks between them, and says, "I've, uh, thought about it before. I could do it...if you're up for it."

He can feel his face flushing hot at the admission, at the way Minseok and Jongdae's eyes seem to drink him in, consider this offer very carefully.

"Fuck," Jongdae breathes out first. "Fuck, that's so--I'm in, obviously." He turns to Minseok expectantly.

"Let's just start out with one," Minseok says eventually. "You're so wound up, you might not even last _that_ long."

"Hey!" Baekhyun protests, even though Minseok's not wrong. Just one touch to his dick feels like it’ll be enough to make him come, so he takes a deep, deep breath, tries to calm himself down. 

“You okay?” Jongdae asks gently, clearly noticing. He rests back on his knees but reaches a hand out to brush Baekhyun’s hair out of his face. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” Baekhyun says with a smile. “Let’s do this thing.” 

Minseok snorts and Baekhyun grins wider at him before he rolls over onto his stomach, throws a hand out toward the bedside table to retrieve the lube he knows they keep in the top drawer. Jongdae slides a hand over Baekhyun’s butt and the cool metal of the ring on his first finger sends a shiver all the way up Baekhyun’s spine.

He turns back around once he’s found the lube and groans at the sight that greets him: his boyfriends eagerly making out above him. Jongdae’s leaning over Baekhyun to meet Minseok’s lips, and Minseok’s got a hand pressed against the nape of Jongdae’s neck, keeping him easily in places as their mouths move together. Baekhyun catches the little glide of tongues, and moans along with Jongdae when Minseok slides his palm up his cock. 

“You guys are so hot,” Baekhyun says, letting his own hand drift down to wrap around his erection. He’s fully hard now and struggling to keep his arousal at bay long enough to get fucked. Sure, Baekhyun wouldn’t mind someone fucking him even if he did come early, knows he’d be able to get it back up eventually, but he wants to wait it out. He wants to tumble into orgasm with a cock deep in his ass, or two cocks, even, if that’s where things go. 

Just the thought has him moaning again, and he hastily squeezes lube out onto his fingers so he can finally get himself ready for this. Minseok is stroking Jongdae’s cock still, but he’s looking at Baekhyun, eyes dark. His hair has gotten long, falling into his eyes a bit, and Baekhyun wishes he was close enough so that he could slide his fingers through the soft strands. Later, he tells himself instead as he pushes two fingers inside himself, groans loud enough to catch Jongdae’s attention too. 

“Fuck, you’ve already started,” he says. “I was thinking I wanted to do it for you.” 

“Who’s to say you can’t still?” Baekhyun laughs breathlessly. He tosses the lube over to him. “If I’m taking both of you, I could use the help.” 

Minseok curses low under his breath. “You’re serious about this?” he asks and it’s more than just asking if this is some fantasy Baekhyun wants to come alive. He’s making sure they’re all on board, all on the same page, he’s concerned for Baekhyun. If they’re gonna do this, then they all have to be as mentally prepared as well as physically and Baekhyun loves that Minseok takes care of him--takes care of all of them--like this. 

“Yes,” Baekhyun says firmly, without doubt. It might’ve been a spur of the moment suggestion, but it’s not a spur of the moment decision. He wants this. He’s aching for it. He wants to be as close as possible to Minseok and Jongdae and this, this seems like the best way right now. “Please.” 

“Okay,” Minseok whispers. “Okay.” He licks his lips, eyes Baekhyun for a moment, and then picks up the discarded lube and hands it to Jongdae. “Help him out,” he says, and Jongdae laughs. 

“Alright boss,” he teases, and gets a light smack to the shoulder for his trouble. Jongdae wastes no time to push Baekhyun’s thighs apart a little further, makes more room for himself so he can push one finger in alongside Baekhyun’s two. It makes Baekhyun moan, his hips instinctively rocking back into the pressure. Beside him, Minseok spreads out on the bed, slides a hand up Baekhyun’s chest to the side of his neck, turns Baekhyun to face him so they can kiss. 

Baekhyun responds eagerly, releases his grip around his cock so he can touch Minseok instead. He groans when his fingers come up against the soft fabric of Minseok’s underwear and he tugs at the waistband, lets it snap back against Minseok’s stomach. “Why’re you still wearing this?” he grumbles. “Get naked, let me suck you off.” 

“If that’s what you want,” Minseok says, and he pulls back long enough to drag his briefs down, wriggling his hips as he does, and it’s so cute Baekhyun coos at him. Minseok laughs, his cheeks turning a little pink, and draws himself up onto his knees, turning around to face Baekhyun properly. He wraps a hand around his dick and pulls firmly and Baekhyun whimpers. 

“Come here,” he whines. 

Minseok doesn’t move. He laughs again, this time much more amused, and shares a look with Jongdae who has a smirk tugging at his lips. “You’re really in a mood tonight, aren’t you?” Jongdae says as he crooks a second finger inside. There’s four now, and he’s had as much before, but right now it’s almost overwhelming. He’s not sure what’s got him so wound up, but it’s like he’s on the edge and just needs, needs, needs--

“Fuck me already, please,” he says to Jongdae. “I’m good.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Baekhyun nods. “Yeah,” he says, and it seems to be enough. 

They all move at once, Jongdae and Baekhyun pulling their fingers gently out, Minseok slipping off the bed to grab condoms from the drawer that’s still left open from earlier. Baekhyun wipes his fingers off over his thighs and rolls over into the middle of the bed, giving them all more space to work with, pushing the pillows out the way. A low moan catches his attention, and when he looks back, Minseok’s got his arms around Jongdae’s waist from behind, fingers deftly rolling a condom onto him as Jongdae’s eyes fall shut, lashes fluttering against his cheeks. 

When Minseok’s done, he pulls back, gives Jongdae’s ass a little smack. Jongdae reaches up to pinch one of Minseok’s nipples in retaliation, and they both laugh at that, eyes bright, so handsome, Baekhyun’s heart beats all the louder in his chest. It’s ridiculous, how much he loves them. 

He slides a foot up along Jongdae’s leg, along the curve of Jongdae’s butt, and pushes him closer. Jongdae takes the hint, scoots forward on his knees between Baekhyun’s thighs, hands slipping up under him to pull until just the lower half of Baekhyun’s body is lifted slightly off the sheets. He sighs deeply, winds his legs around Jongdae’s slim waist, and then Jongdae is lining his cock up to Baekhyun’s entrance and pushing in. 

Baekhyun moans, Jongdae moans, and Minseok, maybe, too, a deep sound of satisfaction that seems to fill up the room. A laugh bubbles out of Baekhyun’s chest after, and he’s still grinning as Minseok climbs back over to him, his cock bobbing a little in the air until he’s close enough for Baekhyun to reach out for it.

He strokes from base to tip once, twice, draws out a little moan from Minseok’s throat, before he leans over to take the tip into his mouth. “Oh fuck,” Minseok sighs, dropping his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair. He doesn’t pull, just gently threads them through the strands as if Baekhyun's the one who needs comforting when Minseok’s dick is in his mouth. Baekhyun feels so good. Jongdae’s dick stretching him open, Minseok’s hot and heavy on his tongue, it’s everything he wanted, everything he needed. 

The incessant itch that’s been lingering under his skin since he’d left the gym is starting to fade, satisfied, but the heat of arousal burns stronger. More desperate. He doesn’t think he can hold off, even though he wanted to. He wraps his free hand around his cock again, jerks himself off in time to Jongdae’s thrusts. 

“If you need to come, Baekhyun, it’s okay,” Jongdae says, his voice coming out rough and breathless. His hands are warm as they slide up Baekhyun’s thighs, then fall back down to the mattress for leverage. He fucks into Baekhyun just a little harder, a little faster, tries to get Baekhyun even closer to the edge. 

And it works. Baekhyun barely makes it three more strokes before he’s coming, spilling all over his abs and his fingers, his moans muffled by Minseok’s cock that slips just further into his mouth before pulling back. “Oh--oh god, fuck, Baekhyun gasps, thighs tightening around Jongdae’s waist, even as he slumps back against the sheets, his hand around Minseok’s cock falling away with a soft thud. 

Minseok laces their finger together with the hand that had been in his hair. “You okay, baby?” he asks and the endearment makes Baekhyun flush all over, his cock twitching against his stomach. “Did that help take the edge off?” 

Baekhyun licks his lips. He can still taste Minseok on his tongue. “Yeah,” he says. “I think--fuck--I think i needed that.” 

“You didn’t need to hold back so much,” Jongdae says, brows furrowed. 

“I know,” Baekhyun says. “I just...I wanted to wait until then. It’s always better this like.” He squeezes pointedly around Jongdae’s cock, buried deep inside him, and Jongdae hisses. 

“Fuck, stop,” he says and Baekhyun yelps when he pinches the inside of his thigh. “If you want this to continue, if you really want to take us both, you’re gonna have to make sure I last.” 

“Are you up for that still?” Minseok asks, eyeing Baekhyun’s soft cock. 

“Hell yes I am,” Baekhyun says with as much enthusiasm as his sated body can muster. 

“In that case, we should move,” Minseok says. He pats Baekhyun’s hip. “Switch places.” 

Baekhyun whines when Jongdae pulls out from between his legs, but he dutifully follows orders, lets himself be pulled up so Jongdae can fall into bed in his place. Baekhyun straddles him, slides his hands up Jongdae’s firm chest, tweaks his nipple piercing between his fingers as he leans down to press a little kiss to the mole at Jongdae’s collarbone.

They both sigh in relief when Baekhyun sinks down onto Jongdae’s cock, lets it fill him up so good again. Jongdae runs a hand up Baekhyun’s arm, over his shoulder and to the back of his neck, draws him down to press their mouths together. Baekhyun kisses hard, desperate, as he rocks back and forth on Jongdae’s cock, draws little muffled whimpers out of Jongdae’s mouth. He drags his teeth along Jongdae’s bottom lip, continues even lower along the beautiful column of his throat, and bites a little mark against the juncture between Jongdae’s neck and shoulder. Jongdae trembles under him, latches his hands tight to Baekhyun’s thighs, and thrusts hard up into him. 

It’s Minseok that groans, “Fuck,” from somewhere behind them. Baekhyun feels him in the next second though, his familiar touch as he trails his fingers over Baekhyun’s back. He’s slow, gentle, his touches almost teasing as they only make Baekhyun more attuned to the both of them, Jongdae’s cock hard inside and Minseok so close but still so far from where he wants him, needs him. 

Baekhyun straightens up so he can look down at Jongdae but also turn over his shoulder to look at Minseok. He leans back, braces his hands on Jongdae’s thighs and uses the leverage to slowly drag himself off Jongdae’s cock, then roll right back down. 

Jongdae groans loudly. Baekhyun laughs, breathless. 

“Fuck, you guys look so good like this,” Minseok says as he settles more comfortably between Jongdae’s legs. He reaches up to squeeze the back of Baekhyun’s neck with one hand, lets the other wrap around his chest and pinch one of his nipples between his fingers. Baekhyun tightens around Jongdae, feels his own cock stirring back to life against his stomach. 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says with a smirk. “Are you gonna put your dick in me now?” 

Minseok sighs. “I thought that orgasm you just had was gonna chill you out more.” 

“He’s already hard again,” Jongdae laughs, and he pointedly reaches out to take Baekhyun’s cock in his hand. “He’s gonna be a pain until we fuck it out of him.”

“Isn’t he always?” Minseok says, but he’s picking up the discarded lube to squeeze some out onto his fingers. 

“I resent that,” Baekhyun huffs. “I’m adorable. You love me.” 

“That’s debateable,” says Jongdae, only to yelp when Baekhyun tugs lightly on his nipple piercing in retaliation. 

“That’s what you get,” Baekhyun says, grinning smugly down at Jongdae. It’s short-lived though, because suddenly he feels the cool press of lube-slicked fingers against where he’s stretched out by Jongdae’s cock. All the blood in his veins fizzle in heat, in anticipation, in desperate want. They’re really gonna do this. “Oh, fuck,” he gasps as Minseok slowly, surely, eases one finger past his rim. 

“Okay?” Minseok asks. He drops his free hand to Baekhyun’s hip, massages the skin with his thumb. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathes out.

“Come here,” Jongdae says, tugging Baekhyun down against his chest. The position makes it easier for Minseok to work with, and Jongdae distracts Baekhyun with sweet little kisses that fill his heart with warmth. 

It helps, definitely, because this is so new, Baekhyun already feels overwhelmed. Minseok is careful though, takes his time with just one finger, and pulls back out to add more lube before he even attempts a second. Baekhyun groans against Jongdae’s lips, and Minseok makes a gentle shushing noise to keep him calm. 

“Relax, Baekhyun,” he says, but even his voice comes out a little strained. 

“Just fuck me already,” Baekhyun says. “I can’t take anymore of this. I’m gonna die.” 

Jongdae laughs. He pulls at Baekhyun’s ear until Baekhyun whines. “You’re not going to die,” he says. 

“Of impatience, maybe,” Minseok adds, and they all laugh at that. Minseok does pull his fingers out then, and Baekhyun hears him ripping open a condom packet behind him. His hands rub over the curve of Baekhyun’s ass, squeezes gently. It only makes Baekhyun moan, clench tighter around Jongdae’s cock. 

“I’m not gonna last long at this rate,” Jongdae admits, a sheepish smile on his handsome face. Baekhyun kisses his temple, his cheekbone, his lips. 

“I think we’re all at that point,” Baekhyun says. 

Minseok snorts. He brushes the tip of his cock against Baekhyun’s entrance, makes both Jongdae and Baekhyun gasp in surprise. “What, you mean you guys can’t get it up for another round after this?” he asks. “Pathetic.” 

“We can’t all have crazy stamina like you,” Baekhyun says, reaching back with a hand to swat at whatever part of Minseok he can reach. He doesn’t seem to hit anything though, and Minseok just takes his hand in his instead, squeezes his fingers. 

“If it’s too much,” he says. “Tell me, okay? We’ll stop right away. Do you want a safe word?” 

Baekhyun licks his lips. “Peanut,” he says after a moment with a little laugh. It’s the first word to come to his mind. “But I doubt I’ll be using it.” 

“I don’t even want to know why you picked that word,” Jongdae laughs, shaking his head against the pillow, messing up his hair. Baekhyun smooths it down, then kisses his lips once. He pulls back, straightening up, and twists just enough that he can look back at Minseok, too. He waves him closer, and Minseok, chuckling softly, leans forward so Baekhyun can kiss him, too. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says afterward, beaming. “Let’s do this.” 

The first push in of Minseok’s cock almost feels like too much, like there’s no way that this will work, even though they’ve taken the time to prepare properly. After a few seconds though, in which it seems like all three of them are holding their breaths, the head of Minseok’s cock slips in, and Baekhyun groans so loud, so deep, he feels it vibrating in his chest. 

Jongdae’s digging his fingertips into Baekhyun’s thighs as Minseok eases back and then pushes forward again, this time more firmly, confidently, and Baekhyun does his best to relax, make this easier for all of them. The stretch is incredible, and he feels oh so full by the time Minseok buries himself as far as he can go, and Baekhyun is muffling his noises into the crook of Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“Holy shit,” Jongdae moans. “Jesus fucking _fuck_ \--”

Baekhyun laughs, but even that makes his whole body ache in pleasure, like the two dicks inside of him have taken over everything else and every movement, every touch, is going to set him off. 

“Are you okay?” Minseok asks. He doesn’t sound nearly has overwhelmed as Jongdae, but Baekhyun can near the tightness in his voice. He wishes he could look back at him, but Baekhyun doesn’t think he can move, trapped between them. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun croaks out. “I’m--oh god, this is--” 

“Shh,” Minseok says, smoothing a hand up and down Baekhyun’s side. “Just relax. I’m gonna move, okay?” 

Baekhyun nods his head because he’s starting to think he can’t speak, either. Another moan is pushed out of his lips when Minseok starts rocking in and out of Baekhyun slowly, gently. It takes them awhile to get it right, pausing when it’s too much, even adding a little more lube to ease the way. Maybe it’d have been better without the condoms, but they haven’t really gotten to that point yet, even if it’s something they’ve vaguely talked about once, a late night in Baekhyun’s apartment when they’d all gotten too excited only to discover Baekhyun was out of condoms. They’d settled for hands and thighs that night, but Jongdae had joked that he and Minseok should take Baekhyun to get tested sometime. 

In the back of his mind, Baekhyun makes the mental note to get it done himself. It can be a surprise. Right now, as they fall into a steady sort of rhythm, Baekhyun can only think about how full he feels, fucked open on his boyfriends’ cocks, the ache in his legs, his knees, from being in this position so long, how every inch of his skin burns hot, the sweat beading along his temple, his hairline, but he’s too overwhelmed to move his hand to wipe it away. The only thing he _can_ seem to do is to slowly push back for more, and moan and moan and moan. 

He moans when he comes, too, some seconds, minutes, hours later, all sense of time long forgotten in the delirious pleasure. His orgasm feels explosive, wrenched from deep inside him, but his cock pulses pathetically where it’s trapped between his and Jongdae’s stomachs, and it’s over quickly, leaving Baekhyun somehow simultaneously strung-out and impossibly sated. His head’s buzzing, his eyes almost watery as he blinks through the haze, and it takes him awhile to realize the low sound in his ears is Jongdae moaning. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Jongdae’s gasping, his voice gritty, rougher than usual. 

Baekhyun pulls himself up slowly, just enough to look down into Jongdae’s face. His eyes are clenched shut, lower lip between his teeth, and Baekhyun loves seeing him like this, all flushed and tense from is impending release. He smirks, even though Jongdae can’t see him, teasingly clenches around the cocks inside him, and watches the way Jongdae’s expression gets even more pinched. 

“Come on, Jongdae,” he whispers. “Come for me, do it.” 

He does, just as the words leave Baekhyun’s mouth, and Baekhyun feels his cock pulsing inside him. It makes Minseok groan deeply, his hands squeezing at Baekhyun’s hips, and then Minseok is pulling out suddenly, too. Baekhyun gasps, surprised, his body almost protesting Minseok leaving him at all. He feels strangely open like this, without both cocks snug so good, so deep inside him, that he can’t help the little whine that falls from his lips. 

But Minseok is shushing him again with that comforting voice of his, so Baekhyun turns to watch him, too. He takes in the pink flush down Minseok’s chest, the sweat glistening across his abs, and watches as Minseok rolls the condom off his cock with hasty fingers, and jerks himself from base to tip, fast, desperate. He slides his free hand over Baekhyun’s butt, and comes with a low sound deep from his throat, all over Baekhyun’s ass and thighs. 

“Jesus fuck,” Baekhyun whimpers, because he honestly wasn’t expecting that, and it’s as hot as it is messy, come dripping down his leg. “Holy shit.” 

Minseok huffs out a laugh. “You and Jongdae really have a way with words.” 

“Shut up,” grumbles Jongdae, and when Baekhyun turns back to look at him, he’s opened his eyes, and he’s looking a little blissed out, a dopey smile stretching at his lips. “That was fucking incredible.” 

“I’ll say,” Baekhyun laughs. He licks his lips and then slowly lifts himself off Jongdae’s cock. He groans as he flops over onto the side of the bed, the cool sheets like heaven against his overheated skin. He thinks he could just lie here for the rest of the night, honestly, but he knows Minseok will have them all out of bed soon so they can clean up. For now though, he wriggles in place, lets himself relax after all the intensity. He’s never done anything in bed this intense before. His body is tingling in places he didn’t even think was possible, the tips of his toes, underneath his knees. 

He’s thoroughly fucked out and so incredibly satisfied by it. 

“Get that smug little smile off your face,” Jongdae gripes, swatting Baekhyun’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “You barely even did anything.” 

“Hey, _you_ try taking two dicks up your ass and tell me that’s doing _nothing_ ,” Baekhyun fires back. 

Jongdae’s gaze sharpens. “I wouldn’t be opposed,” he says in a low voice. 

Baekhyun just laughs, incredulous, but Minseok slides a hand around Jongdae’s hip to squeeze his ass and says, “Hell yes, your cute butt would be so good for that.” 

Jongdae whines loudly, his face pinking. “You guys have got to stop with the butt thing,” he says. “It’s getting obsessive.” 

“But it’s so cute,” Baekhyun coos, rolling into Jongdae’s side so he can kiss the blush on his cheeks. 

It seems to do the trick, because Jongdae just tilts his head to kiss Baekhyun properly instead, gentle kisses that fill Baekhyun up with happiness and love. When he pulls back, he asks, “Are you okay?” 

Baekhyun blinks a few times, clearing his head, trying to figure out why Jongdae’s even asking, and then laughs when he remembers. “Oh,” he says. “Yeah, I’m okay. A little sore, but nothing too terrible.” 

“Are you sure?” It’s Minseok who asks this time, from where he’s watching them at the foot of the bed. 

“You might have to carry me to the shower,” Baekhyun admits, his legs feeling like jello, “but I’ll live.” 

“Let us clean up a bit and then we’ll help you,” Minseok says. He reaches out to smack Jongdae’s foot. “Get up, lazy ass.” 

Jongdae whines again but dutifully follows after Minseok, grimacing as he peels the condom off. Baekhyun lies back in bed, hears the sound of the faucet running in the bathroom, Minseok’s cute laughter at something Jongdae must’ve said. He smiles, closes his eyes, and wonders if he could fall asleep before they get back so he never has to move again. 

He’s not that lucky, unfortunately, but once Minseok’s helped him to the bathroom and Baekhyun discovers they’ve drawn up a bath, he changes his mind. This is infinitely better than a nap, and he _is_ that lucky. He has the best boyfriends in the world. 

“Thank you,” he says warmly, cupping Minseok’s face in his hands to kiss him soundly on the mouth, and then stumbling into Jongdae to do the same. Jongdae laughs against his lips, slides his hands soothingly down Baekhyun’s sides, and then attempts to push him into the bath. 

Baekhyun splashes water at him in retaliation and Minseok sighs. “Let’s not make a mess in here, too, okay?” he says. 

“No promises,” Baekhyun teases before he eases himself into the tub. 

It’s Jongdae that follows him, because Minseok took a quick shower before he’d retrieved Baekhyun. “There’s not enough room for the three of us, silly,” he says when Baekhyun pouts. “Are you hungry? I can make something, or order a pizza.” 

“Pizza!” Baekhyun shouts and Jongdae and Minseok share an amused, indulgent sort of look that only makes Baekhyun preen. 

“Alright, baby,” Minseok says, eyes soft. He taps underneath Baekhyun’s chin and then heads out of the bathroom, leaving Baekhyun with Jongdae snug against his back. 

“He’s really started to dote on you,” Jongdae laughs. 

“It’s because I’m way cuter than you,” Baekhyun says, beaming. 

He gets soap slathered over his face for the trouble. 

It’s okay, though, because the kisses Jongdae gives him after they’ve rinsed off are sweet and soft, leaving Baekhyun giggling against his lips as they drip all over the bathroom floor and tumble nakedly into the bedroom, tearing through the closet for clothes. Baekhyun’s got quite a few of his own here now, tucked in between the rest, but it’s one of Jongdae’s shirts he ends up in, pulled over a fresh pair of boxer briefs. He watches as Jongdae dresses, too, then reaches out to poke his nipple piercing through the fabric. 

Jongdae yelps and Baekhyun darts away, laughing, into the living room where he tackles Minseok into the couch. Barely two seconds later, Jongdae comes running out after him, collapsing on top of Baekhyun and attacking his sides with his fingers. Baekhyun screeches, curling into Minseok’s side, until they’re all laughing and tangled together. 

“I see you’re feeling much better now,” Minseok says once they’ve calmed down. He runs his hand through Baekhyun’s damp hair, pushes it back out of his face. 

Oh, yeah, Baekhyun thinks, smiling over at him. All the desperation, the frantic desire, the _need_ , has faded away into the laughter still ringing in his ears, the warmth settled in his chest from Minseok’s fingers in his hair, the gentle thrum of his heart as Jongdae wraps an arm around his waist and leans his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“How can I not?” Baekhyun says, sliding a hand down Jongdae’s thigh to his knee. He uses his free hand to reach for Minseok’s fingers, draws them from his hair to lace their fingers together instead. “I’m here with you guys, aren’t I?” 

He can sense that Minseok and Jongdae are glancing at each other, more than he can see it, and laughs when Jongdae says, “That’s true. We’re pretty fucking amazing. You’re right.” 

“So amazing, in fact, you’ll pay for the pizza when it arrives,” Minseok adds, a teasing grin spreading across his face at Baekhyun’s mock gasp of outrage. “I mean, it’s only fair, after we took care of you, don’t you think?” 

“No,” Baekhyun grumbles, even though he’s not really mad. Not at all. “Besides, I can think of better ways to pay you back than buying pizza.” He tries to leer at them, but it’s ruined by the grin that won’t leave his face, from the happiness that must be shining in his eyes. He feels so good, right here, wrapped between the two of them. So cared for, so important, so loved. 

“Let’s save that for another night,” Jongdae says, rubbing his cheek against Baekhyun’s shoulder as he gets more comfortable. 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says softly as he leans into Minseok, content. Minseok squeezes his hand, and Baekhyun smiles. He’s never felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. xiuchen spoil baekhyun too much smh they're disgusting 
> 
> 2\. yall i love cbx so much they're too good to me and i love this verse deeply i hope i didn't ruin it by adding this fic to it lmao i do have ideas for another fic in this verse so stay tuned! hopefully i can crank that out sometime soon 
> 
> 3\. sorry not sorry about using peanut as the safe word, i couldn't help myself. if you follow me on twitter you probably understand why lol 
> 
> 4\. the wc was 6661, 666 for the dEVIL THAT IS BAEKHYUn. i also nearly titled this double-stuffed that's what those tags are about cries @ myself
> 
> 5\. ahem anyway, as always, thank you so so much for reading. i really hope you enjoyed this! ❤
> 
> come scream with me about cbx on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
